The Architect of Fear (Challenge)
by Ukonkirves
Summary: Details are inside if you're interested.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Architect of Fear_**

**_There in the venues of the Officio Assassinorum are their infamous and deadly cadres who operate under the ideal of secrecy. They who utilize the cold, living weapons of the God-Emperor to inflict his holy vengeance upon the infernal and the damned, on both xenos and man. The Meticulous Vindicare. The Deceptive Callidus. The Berserk Eversor. Though all have their niche in dealing the killing blow to the enemies of the Imperium none however are as sinister, as cruel and as evil as the temple who specialize in manifesting pure terror upon their unsuspecting victims. They who are soulless and unseen. Pariahs, shunned from birth and from Imperial society. They are Assassins from the Culexus Temple._**

* * *

**_-INCOMING VOX TRANSMISSION-_**

**_Welcome [REVOKER]_**

**_Tonight you have been given a new assignment._**

**_So let us begin your briefing shall we?_**

**_Your objective is in regards to the planet-_**

**_[INFORMATION REDACTED]_**

**_[INFORMATION REDACTED]_**

**_[INFORMATION REDACTED]_**

**_Use any and all information at your disposal to find, track and monitor key targets beneficial for Imperial assimilation._**

**_You are to observe their actions for the minimum of [INFORMATION REDACTED]._**

**_During these [INFORMATION REDACTED], you are to judge these targets of your choosing._**

**_If at any point they violate Imperial law and indiscretions that place their name on your list, your chains will be removed._**

**_You will have full authority to release absolute terror._**

**_If they make any other mistake then may the God-Emperor have mercy on them._**

**_Because you [REVOKER] most certainly will not give that luxury._**

* * *

The challenge involves a lone Culexus Assassin (information of the aforementioned assassin will be linked at the Review section) venturing off into an array of Feudal Planets where each and every one of them is the subject and setting of many Isekai Fantasy Mangas. The objective of the Assassin? Simple: Imperial Dominion. Or anything alternative/experimental. If you take the challenge and if you want I can offer you some Cover Art while you're writing. Also this series is inspired by The Watchers by YouTuber LT. LICKME (His channel will also be linked at the Review section)

Also I put this challenge in the Kenja no Mago section because I see it as the starting point for this series so if anyone wants to do it (Because Shin is an awful character and putting a Blank in a Psyker dominated world would really spice things up) feel free to do so.


	2. Review

_**《Review: Kenja no Mago》**_

_Thank God the writer didn't jump on the blasted Obnoxiously Long Light Novel Title bandwagon (please come back to me my love), where most of the covers will have the balloon text splattering the hero or heroine on aforementioned cover like a loathsome piece of modern art. However short, relieving titles aside it didn't stop the author to write the cliches used in Isekai stories. Random young person in Japan (be it male or female) dies for whatever reason or not, gets sent to a fantasy world where they end up however the author portray them as. In this case it's a mage in a land where the concept of magic is about as spontaneous as a firework show and a Disney trailer. So color me not impressed, your laser light shows didn't do much to lure me in matter of fact it repelled my interests in you pastry colored characters._

_Speaking of characters I'll start off with ladies first: Maria and Sicily. The former is probably the most human of all people in this story. Her behaviorism is as close to a tangible individual capable of menial conversation without the issues of annoying character/personality tropes interfering their speech patterns. While the latter is your typical shy, very nice dream girl. Even without voice actors you can visualize the softness in her tone. At times (particularly later on in the series) she gives the underwhelming look of being upset to which if I was at the core or the sidelines of all it I will only give an early 2000 era Brian Griffin poker face. That face to me is disgusting and to characters who use that image you're better off with a pie on your face. Shin is the least favorable character in this story, I mean sure there are worse people in Kenja no Mago but I'm dealing with protagonists right now. My only gripe with Shin is his blasted overreacting nature. Whenever a small detail comes out he has to play it off like he's in front of an audience; screaming it so that everyone else has to hear his thoughts. It's bad enough he has anime hero syndrome but him responding to people more emotionally or forcibly than it is justified grinds my gears to the point where I have thoughts about Shin with a fat lip or a severed tongue or both. Can't say anything about the others too because they're as important as cardboard standees placed in elementary school plays then actual characters to compare and relate to. Who the hell are these people?_

_Art style: Not awful to look at but it's anything but groundbreaking. You can say the same exact thing to glittering marker box. In one page there was some gore worthy of notice but it went back to generic land after the whole ordeal so there's that._

_Overall it's pretty obvious where these snot covered tissue papers of a story is heading off too. You're best hope of this being good is to write something better than this say... Fanfiction?_

**_Review still inspired by YouTuber FelixNoir._**


End file.
